galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Steel Broom
Operation Steel Broom During the end of the 4th Intergalactic War just before the end in 3597, Admiral Stahl commenced Operation Steel Broom. It was to end the Kermac threat once and for all. It was intended to sweep all enemies out of Union Territory and roll the Galactic Council up, all the way to Kermac Prime. Stahl's speech at the Assembly is one of the most famous speeches given by the Eternal Warrior and it forever cemented his position as the true supreme commander of all Union Forces. This excerpt of his speech summarized Operation Steel Broom and Union Military response ever since. “Galactic Council forces under the rule of the Kermac have taken advantage of the Y'All Invasion and the terrible losses this conflict had caused. They have used every dirty trick in the book to eradicate the United Stars of the Galaxy. Nogoll forces came as far as the Sol System. While we as a Union of many civilizations and species have fought gallantly and courageous it isn't enough. As of today we will fight the Terran way. There will be no restraint, no mercy, no retreat. I know of the reputation of Earth and us Terran Humans; I know of the voices that call us war hungry savages and this is the reason we always want peace, because we are terribly good at war. Neither the Nul, nor the Shiss, neither the Galactic Council nor the Kermac; not even the Y'All know what Total War means. Assembly of the Union, I do! And total war will be upon the Galactic Council and anyone who opposes us. Operation Steel Broom will commence today. It will be a relentless, no hold bars wave of attack. There will be no weapon we will not use, there will be no restraint upon our fighting forces. The Kermac use dirty tricks and schemes, the Kermac can not fathom the extent of Dirty Tricks I have in my book and I will use them all. I will not negotiate, nothing less than total surrender or total elimination of our enemy will be my goal. The only force that is capable of stopping us is you, the Assembly.” Operation Steel Broom was overwhelmingly approved by the Assembly and the first action was an old Terran strategy. Hundreds of thousands of robotic bombs obliterated thousands of Galactic Council worlds. Long range spray drones delivered biological and chemical weapons to known enemy worlds. The terrifying Swarm Bot attack was commenced for the first time. The Union was now capable of mass producing Translocator Cannons and Para Dim shields and equipped every war ship with this unstoppable weapon, sweeping enemy fleets out of system after system. Planets occupied by the enemy were cleansed by Union Marines and Union Army, no prisoners no trials. Every enemy solider, any known collaborator was killed. The Union and the known Galaxy learned what Stahl meant when he spoke about total war. Operation Steel Broom ended after the Battle of Lighthouse in 3597. The Shiss, the Nul and seventy seven Independent civilizations (afraid to be next) called for a cease fire conference where the Kermac and the Galactic Council eagerly participated. The Assembly and the Union was war weary at that time and agreed to participate. Against the advice of Stahl (but who of course heeded the will of the Assembly) the first Armistice was signed and Free Space established. Thus the Age of the Big Four began in 3599 (and ended in 5050) Category:Missions, Projects and Expeditions